


Blood War (The 14th Clan) - Ally

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Portrait of adult Ally.





	Blood War (The 14th Clan) - Ally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood War (The 14th Clan)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647642) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



_"...Over the years, Ally had grown into a ruggedly handsome beast just like Echo. Inside though, Ally was still the little girl living alone in the dark forest of Azgeda. Twenty-seven years of age and Ally had never once taken a mate; a virgin still, much to the frustration of Echo. The peculiar Alpha seemed lost in thought. She crinkled her nose up as if processing a great mathematical conundrum in her mind..."_

Chapter 6 of Blood War by Theoriginalwhatsubtext

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/35267878624/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 


End file.
